Field of the Invention
The disclosed information relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There have been known image forming apparatuses that each form an image on a sheet and perform predetermined post processing on the sheet. Further, among the image forming apparatuses, one type of image forming apparatus forms sheet bundles by stacking a plurality of sheets conveyed from an image forming unit onto a saddle stitching tray provided in a post processing apparatus. The image forming apparatus then conveys the sheet bundles one by one, and performs post processing such as cutting on each of the sheet bundles.
The post processing apparatus has multiple functions these days. Therefore, one type of post processing apparatus has sheet discharge trays that are different according to the type of post processing, and this type of post processing apparatus has become widespread.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-164011 discusses a method for reducing steps for jam clearing performed when a paper jam occurs in a post processing apparatus. In this method, when a paper jam occurs, printed sheets remaining upstream from a jam occurrence point in a conveyance direction are ejected to one sheet discharge tray.